1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a monitoring system and, particularly, to a monitoring system with output/input devices.
2. Description of Related Art
In a monitoring system, which can also be called an alarm system, an input device is for inputting a detection signal from a sensor to a controller. An output device is for outputting a motion signal from the controller to an alarm. Generally, input devices and output devices are separately designed into the monitoring system and the number of input and output devices will be fixed. As a result, it is non-convenient to modify such a monitoring system to extend its input and output capability.